User blog:SPARTAN 119/Pyramid (Silent Hill 2) vs Nemuru Kushinada (Ookami Kakushi)
Pyramid Head, the geometrically-headed monster that merciless stalks and kills any who cross its path VS Nemuru Kushinada, the teenage assassin who enforces the laws an ancient cult with superhuman strength and a giant scythe. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Pyramid Head= PyramidHead.png|Pyramid Head, armed with his Great Knife Pyramid-head1302755485.jpg|Another view of Pyramid Head. Pyramid_head.jpg|Pyramid Head with his spear. Pyramid Head is the main enemy in Silent Hill 2 and is one of the most iconic enemies of the series. Pyramid Head himself appears as a large man in dirty glove and an butcher's apron, as well as a metal, pyramid-shaped helmet on top of his head. Pyramid Head appears in the mythology of The Order as an executioner figure, seeking out and killing those whose crimes go unpunished. A painting in the Silent Hill historical society suggests that executioners under the control of The Order once wore a similar pyramidial helmet. The Pyramid Head in the game appears as a manifestation of game protagonist James Sunderland's guilt of over having mercy-killed his wife, Mary. James encounters Pyramid Head a number of times, actually engaging in combat with him twice. In both encounters, Pyramid Head will eventually give up if James dodges his attacks for long enough, however, his defeat can be hastened by shooting him. In the first part of the game, Pyramid Head is armed with a large two-handed sword, referred to as the "Great Knife". Pyramid Head later abandons the weapon and later appears a second time, along with a second "Pyramid Head". Both "Pyramid Heads" are armed this time armed with spears. James engages the two Pyramid Heads in combat, and, after the battle, Remembers his involvement in the murder of his wife, and tells them that he "doesn't need him any more", at which point both Pyramid Heads commit suicide. In addition to his weapons, Pyramid Head also has a hole in his helmet, with which he release a sharp tongue-like appendage to impale enemies at close range. Pyramid Head later makes a minor appearance in Silent Hill: Homecoming. Weapons and Abilities Great Knife Pyramid Head's primary weapon is a large, two-handed sword with a single edge, somewhat similar in appearance to a large kitchen knife. The blade is almost as long as Pyramid Head is tall, making at about six feet long. The blade is very heavy, capable of easily cutting through flesh and impaling a human being, capable of killing James Sunderland in one hit with an overhead strike if the player is hit by it in the first boss battle, meaning it could presumably easily sever limbs and heads. The weight of the blade is also its main weakness- it is so heavy that Pyramid Head is forced to drag it along behind him, only lifting it to attack. Spear After James escapes him in the hospital (though a woman named Maria, who was with James at the time, is killed) Pyramid Head switches to a light weight spear with a simple metal point. This spear allows him to move slightly more quickly than he can with the great knife. The spear has shaft of about seven feet in length an elongated triangular point. It is implied that the weapon may have been used as a method of execution in Toluca Prison during the period in the 19th century when it was controlled by The Order. Sharp "Tongue" In addition to his weapons, Pyramid Head also has a hole in his helmet, with which he release a sharp tongue-like appendage to impale enemies at close range. This appendage is generally most useful against an enemy restrained in Pyramid Head's hands. Superhuman Strength and Durability Pyramid Head has superhuman strength, being capable of lifting an adult man about 2-3 feet in the air by the neck with only a single hand. Pyramid Head is also shown to have superhuman durability- in both battles, he survives numerous gunshots or melee attacks before he is defeated- indeed, Pyramid Head is only finally killed when he commits suicide after James realizes why Pyramid Head is attacking him- meaning Pyramid Head has no reason to exist. This, along with the spiked "tongue" means that Pyramid Head would be a formidable adversary even unarmed. For the purposes of this match, Pyramid Head will be attempting to kill Nemuru because of the murders she committed as "The Hunter". Nemuru will be able to kill him with a large number of conventional attacks, OR if she realizes why he is following her, Pyramid Head will commit suicide as he does in Silent Hill 2. =Nemuru Kushinada= Ookami10.jpg|Nemuru Kushinada in her ritual "Hunter's" outfit and armed with her scythe Nemuru2.png|A close up of the mask of Nemuru's "Hunter" outfit. Nemuru1.png|Nemuru in her "Hunter" outfit, with mask and scythe. Surrounded by other high-ranking kamibito Nemuru3.jpg|Nemuru Kushinada as a normal girl- the white hair in her outfit is a wig. WARNING: This profile contains spoilers Nemuru Kushinada was a girl born in the town of Jouga-machi, sometime in late 20th century (late 1980s- 1990s). Nemuru was the daughter of the town chairman. The town of Jouga, on the surface a normal town in the mountains, notable for growing hassaku fruit, and for tales of an endemic subspecies of wolves were said to inhabit the forests surrounding the town, the basis for a local goddess said said to take the form of a "white wolf". In truth, however, the "wolves" were actually a metaphor for the behavior of the local inhabitants, who are referred to as kamibito, and are said to "both human and not human". It is implied that they may be a different subspecies of humans. The main features of kamibito are an enhanced sense of smell, superhuman strength and agility, and an innate attraction to certain humans, known as "Temptations" who emit a pheromone undetectable to normal humans, but irresistible to the kamibito. When exposed to the pheromone, and particularly, if they come into contact with bodily fluids of an individual who emits said pheromones, (typically by kissing or sexual contact, as the kamibito will literally "fall in love" with the emitter) they become addicted and prone to insanity and violence. This was the world that Nemuru Kushinada was born into. As the sole daughter of the Kushinada clan, she was given the role of "Hunter", charged with assassinating "fallen wolves"- kamibito who made contact with the bodily fluids of a "Temptation" and were driven insane- in accordance with ancient religious laws of the town, which are secretly enforced to present day. Nemuru commits her murders at night, wearing a ritual outfit, most notably a wolf's mask, accompanied by other high-ranking kamibito, and kills the "fallen" with a large scythe. Nemuru is forced to accept this role, though she is severely psychologically effected by being forced to commit murder again and again. After the protagonist, a boy named Hiroshi Kuzumi. Hiroshi is, though he does not initially know it, a powerful "Temptation"- people who emit the pheromone as strongly as he does are only about one in 100,000, which explains why the people of Jouga, both male and female, are highly attracted to him. This, along with the presence of at least one other powerful "Temptation" leads to Nemuru being forced to assassinate several people, one assassination is witnessed by Hiroshi. Nemuru eventually starts to question her role and eventually refuses to continue her duties, leading to the town leaders forcing her into house arrest. Meanwhile, a doctor in town is working on a drug that would control the urges of the kamibito and render the town's current murderous system unnecessary. In a scene featuring the doctor, the anime introduces Shuuichiro Sakaki, a man posing as an employee of a pharmaceutical company. It is later revealed that Sakaki is in fact a hitman working for the town leaders, who want to assassinate Hiroshi, and is working with the doctor in order to get information on Hiroshi, claiming it is "data for research". Nemuru hears the town leaders talking of their plot to have Sakaki assassinate Hiroshi- the ancient laws of Jouga prohibit them from assassinating "Temptations" directly, but they say nothing about soliciting their murder. Nemuru hears about this plot while locked in her room, and escapes house arrest, making his way to a construction site, where Sakaki is holding Hiroshi, and plans to execute him. Nemuru escapes and makes her way to the construction site, determined to prevent Hiroshi's murder. At this point, it is revealed that Sakaki is not actually an assassin at all- he is a powerful "Temptation" who had is girlfriend murdered by Nemuru, who intends to take revenge for his girlfriend. Nemuru fights Sakaki, her superhuman strength initially giving her the upper hand, until Sakaki causes some debris to drop on her, knocking her out. Sakaki holds Nemuru in the same room as Hiroshi, intending to have Nemuru to be drawn to make contact with Hiroshi, before going insane and killing him. However, Nemuru resists the temptation and both are rescued. Sakaki, however, escapes, and puts into motion a plot to cause chaos by releasing a "fallen" into the Hassaku Festival, where all the town would be attending, forcing Nemuru to kill the "fallen" in order to protect the rest of the town, revealing the murderous secrets of Jouga. In the chaos that ensues, Sakaki murders one of the town leaders with a switchblade, before he escapes, and heads for a dam upstream, armed with a switchblade and a revolver. Sakaki shoots one of the dam personnel and proceeds to open the floodgates, intending to flood Jouga and wipe out the entire town. The flooding causes some damage, but Nemuru and several other townspeople follow Sakaki and manage to close the floodgates before most of the town is destroyed. Nemuru then confronts Sakaki on the other side of the dam, who points his pistol at the group. Nemuru admits to killing Sakaki's girlfriend, and offers to allow him to kill her if he would spare the lives of the rest of the town. Sakaki does not take the offer, and attempts return the dam, pointing the gun at anyone who would stop him. However, he is met by, Kaori Mana a girl who was his friend in college, who is actually a kamibito, who tries to stop him. Sakaki shoots Kaori, but with her last breath, she jumps off the cliff next to the dam, pulling Sakaki along with her. Shortly after the incident, peace returns to Jouga, and Nemuru becomes close friends with Hiroshi and his two friends, two girls named Isuzu and Kaname. Nemuru and her father are seen discussing the progress made on the vaccine- in spite of the doctor being murdered by Sakaki, the work continued in the hands of others- which made the old system of assassination unnecessary. Weapons and Abilities Scythe Nemuru Kushinada's primary weapon is a large scythe. The shaft of the scythe appears to be about six to seven feet long, with the blade being about three to four feet long, with Japanese text engraved on the blade. In spite of the large size of the weapon, Nemuru can make rapid slashes with the weapon thanks to her superhuman strength, and even wielding it while jumping to superhuman heights- up to about 30 feet in the air. In addition to the main blade, the scythe has a metal crescent on top, which appears to also be bladed. The crescent is mostly decorative, but it could be used to block a blade, or used to make a slashing attack. Superhuman Agility and Strength at 0:49.]] Nemuru Kushinada possesses superhuman strength, given how easily she is able to wield the large scythe, and her ability to throw an adult male (namely Shuuichiro Sakaki) about 10-12 feet in unarmed combat, as well as easily push him to the ground. The main ability combat ability Nemuru displays, however, is superhuman agility, being able to jump up to about 20-30 feet in their. She is also capable of aiming her jumps with precision, being able to land on her feet on top of a steel girder at least fifteen feet in the air in a jump reminiscent of Altair or Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Nemuru is also shown to be able to run at superhuman speeds when chasing her prey as "The Hunter". =X-Factors= Explanations Nemuru easily takes agility, as she is shown in the anime to have superhuman agility, jumping over twenty feet in air, running at superhuman speeds, and easily evading enemy attacks. Nemuru is also capable of accurately landing her jumps, at one point making a landing on steel beam worthy of Altair or Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Pyramid Head, however, easily takes brutality and killer instinct- While Nemuru commits violent murders with her scythe, she feels guilty about her actions. Pyramid Head on the other hand seems to lack any concept of morality, being animalistic in nature. This, however, means Pyramid Head loses out in intelligence, not really using any strategy in combat other than simply attacking, whereas Nemuru had normal human intelligence. While Nemuru does have enhanced strength as well as speed, she appears to merely be closer to peak human than true superhuman strength, though still extraordinarily strong for a girl of her size, but not as strong as Pyramid Head, who can lift an adult male with one hand. Nemuru also may have some slightly enhanced durability, as she was merely knocked out by some falling debris that may have killed or severely injured a normal human, however, she is implied to still be vulnerable to this such as blades and gunshots. Non-Quantifiable X-Factors Pyramid Head will pursue his target until they are either killed, or if they realize why he is chasing them and admit their crimes, at which point he will commit suicide, not longer having a purpose to exist. For the purposes of this match, Pyramid Head will be attempting to kill Nemuru because of the murders she committed as "The Hunter". Nemuru will be able to kill him with a large number of conventional attacks, OR if she realizes why he is following her, Pyramid Head will commit suicide as he does in Silent Hill 2. =Battle= Nemuru Kushinada ran through an abandoned construction site at night, in her "Hunter costume", armed with her massive scythe. Suddenly, the scenery around her seemed to disintegrate, replaced with the a scenery still similar in structure to the construction site, but the appearance of everything had changed changed. The steel girders of the construction site now appeared old and rusted, several of the panels of drywall have been replaced with rusted iron bars. The exits to the construction site were all block off by iron gates topped with metal spikes. All around there were red stains, which looked like blood. The formerly orange harvest moon in the sky now glowed blood red. Nemuru felt a chill go down her neck as she heard a scratching sound come from behind her. She turned to the spot, to find herself face to face with a terrifying figure: A large man, over six feet tall, armed with a sword so large he dragged behind him on the ground. The figure's face was covered with a metallic, pyramid-shaped helmet. Pyramid Head raised his great knife and swung it down at Nemuru. The blade, however, struck only the ground- Nemuru had dodged the right, and retaliated with a diagonal slash with her scythe. Pyramid Head, however, turned his head towards the blow, meaning the scythe blade simply ground against this metal helmet, doing no damage. Nemuru pressed her attack, slashing at Pyramid Head again, this time making a gash across his chest. However, when Nemuru prepared for her next attack, raising the scythe over her head, Pyramid Head used the opening to seize Nemuru by the throat. Nemuru dropped her scythe as she coughed and spluttered, struggling to breathe. Pyramid Head, meanwhile, released a tentacle with a sharp point on the end from his helmet. Nemuru had to do something quickly to avoid being impaled. She did just that, using the superhuman strength granted to her as a kamibito, and kicked Pyramid Head in the face, knocking him backwards and escaping his grip. Nemuru grabbed her scythe and slashed at Pyramid Head, the blade slicing off the tentacle protruding from his helmet. Pyramid Head let out a grunt of pain, and dropped his great knife, instead picking up a blood stained spear stuck in the ground and charged forward, moving faster than before, before making a spear thrust that just barely grazed Nemuru's side. Nemuru jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding the attack and landing on a steel girder ten feet above the ground. Nemuru then jumped down, making a wide slash with her scythe, cutting a huge gash in Pyramid Head's chest, before coming around with a horizontal swing at the monster's neck. The scythe blade sliced through the unprotected neck, severing the monster's pyramidial head. Pyramid Head's body fell to the ground, dead. Nemuru Kushinada walked away as the scenery returned to normal, Pyramid Head's body disappearing completely, saying "I hate geometry!" WINNER: Nemuru Kushinada Expert's Opinion This battle was decided by an author tiebreaker vote. Anyway, the expert's (and the author) believed that Nemuru's superhuman agility and normal intelligence would more than make up for her lower durability. The slow moving, less intelligent Pyramid Head simply couldn't keep up. And yes, that one liner is out of character for Nemuru, and was inserted for humor value. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Category:Blog posts